


Simple Words

by TeaRoses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Very short ficlet, my first attempt at Star Wars fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Even during war, there is time to reach out to someone else.  Written for the prompt "delphinium" in the Femslashficlets language of flowers challenge.





	Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> One meaning attached to the delphinium is "Enjoying the lighter side of life, even when troubles get you down." Thank you so much to my beta for giving me the nerve to post this.

War stories often leave out some parts. Not the blood and screaming, they are big on that, but the hiding, the gnawing hunger when the rations are running out, what the endless fear of death can do to a person's mind.

Love stories often leave out some parts too, especially the parts without drama, where someone calmly decides on one small act to bring someone closer. 

Rose Tico is almost never afraid, but she has folded and unfolded the piece of paper in her hands twenty times. It only has six words on it. She wishes it had a poem but she has no time to learn to be a poet as they are fighting for whatever is left of their lives.

For now they are safe, what remains of the rebellion. The planet they are on is small and forgotten, and they even have beds and full stomachs. They all know this will end when the First Order finds them again, but there's a little time now for things like notes and thoughts and tenderness. Not that Rose ever worries much about timing. She knows she must reach out for what she wants while she can.

So she leaves the note under Rey's pillow when no one is looking. Five words, plus her name, though she devoutly hopes that Rey would know who it is from without a signature. Just as she devoutly hopes that Rey has the time and desire to consider anything but the war and her own training in the Force.

After the evening meal Rose walks outside. There are no life forms here larger than her hand, so watching the sun set is a reasonably safe choice. She wonders if Rey saw the note and whether it was foolish. Since she had no beautiful and perfect words she simply wrote, "I want to kiss you." Rey must understand, she tells herself, because Rey is also a woman who knows that life will not give anyone an opportunity if they will not take a chance. Still, the result may be a kind refusal, with words like "flattered" and "sorry" that Rose really does not want to hear right now.

Behind her he hears footsteps and she turns. Rose wonders only for a moment if there is bad news or some other solemn reason Rey is running so fast toward her. Then Rey throws her arms around Rose and they are kissing, and Rose knows now that what she has daydreamed about so often is much better in reality.

Five words were enough, so Rose doesn't speak now either. She just holds Rey close and thinks, as she kisses her again, that in its own way love is as important as war.


End file.
